Transformers: War on Cybertron
by TheAstonishingCreator
Summary: Within the same continuity as War on Earth. the first two chapters are basically a prequel to War on Earth, whatever comes after will be set afterwards.
1. Lift Off!

Ultra Magnus stood before hundreds upon thousands of brave Autobot soldiers, who had chosen to stay behind while Optimus Prime and a crew of Autobots boarded the Ark, preparing to launch on a voyage across the stars, seeking for a planet to sustain them, well-hidden from the Decepticons. Next to the Autobot commander were some of his most trusted soldiers, Kup, Springer, Blurr, Cog and Six-Gun. The Decepticon battlefront suddenly became visible on the horizon, the Autobots preparing their weapons. Ultra Magnus pressed a button on his arm, activating a communicator which allowed him to speak with the crew of the Ark.

Meanwhile, the Ark receives his call...

"Ultra Magnus: this is Prowl." the Autobot battle-strategist spoke to Ultra Magnus through a communicator,

"Prowl, tell whoever's piloting the Ark to hurry it up. The Decepticons just popped up on the horizon, and they're getting closer by the second!" Ultra Magnus said back,

"I hear you loud and clear, everybot's loaded up on the ship, and Ratchet and Wheeljack are beginning the launch sequence." Prowl replied.

Back on the battlefield...

"Alright Prowl. The Decepticons are almost to the gate. May Primus be with you."

"And yours as well..." with that, Ultra Magnus turned off his communicator. Ultra Magnus grabbed his rifle off his back and loaded it,

"Autobots... ATTACK!" with that order, the Autobots charged forth, opening fire on the Decepticons. Ultra Magnus grabbed a Vehicon and kicked him to his knees, then gunning him down. Ultra Magnus then gunned down five more Vehicons before charging forth. Kup used his teleportation powers to perform surprise attacks on Vehicon. Springer grabbed his dual swords, using them to slice and dice his way through Vehicons with ease. Blurr used his speed to his advantage, easily dodging blaster-fire and counter-attacking with fast punches. Cog used his multiple mounted cannons to blast, zap and explode Vehicons. Six-Gun transformed into his tetra-jet mode, chasing down Seekers and shooting them out of the sky. Suddenly, a giant ship became visible approaching. Ultra Magnus recognized it as the Decepticon flagship, the Nemesis,

"Oh no..."

* * *

"Starscream!" spoke the mighty leader of the Decepticons, Megatron. As he did, a grey Seeker with a red torso plate, orange cockpit and blue arms stepped up to his side,

"Yes, Lord Megatron, what is your request?" the Seeker responded,

"Gather your elite armada and fly past the front gate, and make sure the Ark doesn't get one inch from the ground!" Megatron briefed the Air-commander,

"And how do you suggest we make it past the miles of Autobots protecting the gate?" Starscream contradicted,

"Do you question my authority?! I will create a diversion!"

"Uh- of course!" with that, Starscream, as well as many other Seekers left Megatron to fulfill their orders. Megatron got up off his throne, and grabbed his Energon-Mace, which glowed a dark purple,

"Time to show the Autobots a real fight..."

* * *

"They're surrounding the east side of the gate!" Cog reported through his comm-link,

"And the West too!" Kup added,

"In short, they're flanking us!" Ultra Magnus finished. Suddenly, about twenty Seekers flew overhead, heading towards the gate, "Focus all fire on those Seekers!" Ultra Magnus ordered as he aimed his rifles at the Seeker armada. But before he could fire, there was a loud scream a few yards away. Ultra Magnus turned, "It can't be..."

"Oh indeed it can!" Megatron replied. Ultra Magnus readied his rifles and charged towards Megatron, "Not a wise idea..." with that Megatron charged as well. Ultra Magnus fired from both of of his rifles, only for the blasts to be deflected by Megatron's mace. Megatron swung his mace, knocking one of Ultra Magnus' rifles out of his hand. Ultra Magnus attempted to shoot Megatron, but his ammo cartridge was empty,

"Scrap!" Ultra Magnus dropped his rifle, and grabbed his war-hammer off his back, swinging it. Both of their weapons clashed...

* * *

"Optimus! We've got thirty-five Decepticon signals approachin'!" Ironhide alerted. As Starscream and his Seekers got closer and closer to the Ark, a volley of blaster-fire hit the Ark, rocking the inside,

"Autobots! Man your battle-stations!" Optimus Prime shouted. With that single order, Autobots began manning the ship's turrets, opening fire on the oncoming Seekers,

"MISSILES IN BOUND!" Hound shouted from across the room. Suddenly, there was an explosion below, and the ship rocked even harder, some even falling over,

"WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!" Huffer cried, to the annoyance of his fellow Autobots.

* * *

"Had enough yet?!" Megatron boomed, as Ultra Magnus lifted himself up, picking his hammer back up,

"Are you kidding? I could do this all day!" Ultra Magnus swing his hammer, slamming it against Megatron's chest. Megatron groaned and aimed his mounted fusion cannon at Ultra Magnus' face, but Ultra Magnus knocked it off his arm with his hammer. Megatron stepped back,

"I don't need it to kill you!" Megatron threw a barrage of punches, though most were blocked by Ultra Magnus' hammer. Ultra Magnus swung his hammer, but Megatron grabbed the handle and twisted it, twisting Ultra Magnus' hand with it. Ultra Magnus let out a groan in pain as his grip loosened. But Ultra Magnus kicked Megatron back, causing him to let go. Ultra Magnus swung his hammer yet again, this time managing to land a hit on Megatron's face. Megatron spit Energon. "You're are truly stronger than I expected... but I will not allow my own failure." Megatron grabbed an Autobot that was next to him, who groaned as Megatron twisted his arm at the joint and disconnected it from his torso, dropping the Autobot on the ground as his optics lost their glow. Megatron then used the arm as a weapon, slapping Ultra Magnus with it, then throwing it at his face,

"You'll pay for that!" Ultra Magnus declared as he lifted his hammer and swung it downward. But Megatron grabbed it yet again, and kicked Ultra Magnus, causing him to let go. Megatron then used the hammer against him.

* * *

"The Decepticons are boarding the ship! Prepare for attack!" Optimus commanded, the Autobots loading their blasters. Suddenly, the doors burst open, the attacking Seekers already opening fire, killing multiple Autobots already,

"ATTACK! ATTACK!" Optimus shouted, loading his ion blaster and gunning down a Seeker, then grabbing another by the shoulder and spinning him before throwing him at another Seeker, knocking them both out. Ironhide picked up a Seeker and used him as a shield to block oncoming blaster-fire, killing the Seeker. Ironhide then kicked another out of the still opened door, who screamed as he fell. Hound tackled a Seeker to the ground and punched him until he was knocked out.

* * *

"The Decepticons are too many! When are Optimus and his crew gonna take-off?!" Cog shouted,

"They should've began the launch sequence by now! Something's up!" Ultra Magnus replied before contacting Six-Gun, who was in the midst of shooting down an airborne Seeker,

"Six-Gun, where are you?!" Ultra Magnus asked. Way above the ground, Six-Gun answered the call,

"I'm a few miles away! Why?!" Six-Gun responded.

"I need you to check on the Ark! And be quick about it!" Ultra Magnus responded,

"Copy that!" Six-Gun then turned around and headed towards the Ark, where the battle was still unfolding,

"I hope they take off fast, my troops can't hold the 'Cons back for long." Ultra Magnus spoke to himself.

* * *

"They just keep coming!" Ironhide shouted as he gunned down a seeker and tossed his corpse at another,

"We must keep fighting! We can still win this battle!" Optimus assured. Like always, Huffer disagreed, and hid behind a chair. Brawn tacked a seeker to the ground and repeatedly punched him, until he was hit by a missile, knocking him back into a wall. But luckily, he survived. Just as more seekers were about to enter the Ark, they were shot down and fell to their doom. Six-Gun then swooped down, landing inside and transforming to give the Autobots some backup,

"Ultra Magnus! Starscream's seeker are attacking the Ark! They're delaying the launch!" Six-Gun reported,

"Well tell Optimus to take off anyways! I don't know how much longer we can defend the gates! The 'Cons are flanking us!"

"Alright!" Six-Gun then approached Optimus, "Optimus!"

"Six-Gun? What is the matter?"

"Our forces outside the gate are dropping at an astounding rate! You need to launch now!" Six-Gun reported,

"Roger that, Six-Gun! We will begin the launch sequence now!" Six-Gun nodded, before transforming,

"Good luck..." he said before taking off, knocking down two more seekers on his way out.

"Trailbreaker! Can you make a force-field to cover the hole from the outside!?" Optimus asked,

"Of course." Trailbreaker responded as he did as he was told,

"Good. ratchet! Work on fixing the wall!" Ratchet nodded and got to work, "Wheeljack, begin the launch sequence!" Wheeljack pressed a button on the control panel, and the countdown began,

"Hey! Why have you stopped attacking the ship!" Starscream demanded. That's when the Ark's rocket-boosters fired up, and the ship slowly ascended, "Oh, come on! Megatron will have my head!" Starscream then got a call from Megatron,

"Starscream! Meet me aboard the Nemesis, **NOW!**"

"_*gulp*_on my way..."

* * *

Ultra Magnus looked up at the Ark,

"Good luck Optimus... Autobots! Retreat to Iacon!"

"The Autobots are retreating!" one of the Vehicon commanders shouted. He then got a message from Megatron as well,

"Let them. Have your forces retreat to the ship, immediately. I have a better plan in mind..."

"Of course, my lord. Decepticons, to the Nemesis! Megatron's orders!"

* * *

_**To Be Continued...**_


	2. Intel

_**Aboard the Decepticon flagship, the Nemesis...**_

Starscream fearfully approached Megatron, whom watched as the Ark ascended from the surface of Cybertron.

"You wanted to see me, lord Megatron?" Starscream said quietly. Megatron turned around to face him,

"Ah, yes. We have important matters to discuss, commander..."

"_I'm so dead..._" Starscream whispered under his breath...

* * *

_Meanwhile, on the surface..._

"Sir, the Decepticons are making a full retreat to their ship," Kup reported, "shall I order a strike team to gun down as many as they c-"

"No." Ultra Magnus rejected, "It won't make any difference. The Decepticons will still outnumber us no matter what. The best thing we can do at the moment is regroup in Iacon."

"Yes sir." Kup replied.

"Sir!" Six-Gun spoke from above as he landed in front of them and transformed into his robot-mode,

"Yes, Six-Gun?"

"The Autobots have successfully made it off the surface, and are half-way through the atmosphere." Six-Gun reported,

"That is good. Great work, soldier."

_**One Earth week later, outside a Decepticon Outpost.**_

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" questioned Alpha Bravo, a young Autobot who had just graduated from Autobot Training, and was already assigned to this dangerous mission,

"Keep quiet! We don't want the 'Cons to know that we're here." the squads commanding officer, Sky-Hammer, silenced, "This mission is crucial to our survival on Cybertron, especially now that more than half of all Autobots have left the planet. We need that intel!"

"May I ask, sir? What kind of _intel _exactly, are we looking for?" Alpha Bravo continued. Sky-Hammer sighed in annoyance,

"According to one of our spies, information on the Decepticons' next move is stored on a drive. That drive is being kept inside this very outpost, and we are here to take it." Sky-Hammer explained. Everyone remained silent, as they heard footsteps coming from the other side of the rock they were hiding behind.

The squad was made up of: Sky-Hammer, Searchlight, the squad's scout, Air-Hammer, the second in command of this mission, Alpha Bravo, the cocky new recruit, and Stormshot, Alpha Bravo's best friend, and fellow new recruit, although the two seemed like exact opposites,

"Autobots, prepare to attack. Take out all the guards, and don't let them contact the inside." Sky-Hammer commanded, "On three, one... two... NOW!" and with that, they all jumped out from behind the rock, and opened fire on the guards,

"What the?! Hey!" One Decepticon shouted, as he was gunned down by Sky-Hammer's deadly mini-gun,

"Autobots! Shoot them!" another ordered, though he was quickly disposed of by an aerial attack from Air-Hammer. Alpha Bravo and Stormshot stood back to back, shooting aimlessly at the Decepticons, though most of their shots actually hit their targets. Searchlight stayed behind cover, one-shotting Decepticons with his sniper-rifle. The Autobots fought until no more Decepticons, and Sky-Hammer mercilessly crushed the head of the last one with his bare servos,

"Now that that's dealt with, let's head inside." Sky-Hammer said, "Searchlight, you'll stay out here and keep watch. Alert us if any 'Cons come."

"Yes, sir!" Searchlight nodded, getting into lookout position, as the others entered the building,

_Meanwhile, inside..._

"Did you hear that?" one Decepticon asked another, as they stood guard by the door,

"Yeah, it sounded like there was gunfire out their." the second one replied,

"We should go check it out." the first one said again, the second one nodding. But just as they were about to leave, the doors opened, revealing Sky-Hammer,

"It's an Autobot!" both Decepticons raised their weapons, but they were no match, and Sky-Hammer grabbed both of their heads and smashed them together, instantly killing them both.

"Let's keep going, we need to get that intel quick." Sky-Hammer said, moving forward, followed by the other three bots, Stormshot cringing as he walked by the corpses on the ground.

_Inside the surveillance room..._

"Sir!" one of the security bots called for the leading officer in the room, Barricade,

"What is it?" Barricade asked,

"The surveillance cameras have spotted three Autobots inside the building." the Decepticon reported,

"We do not have enough troops here to hold them off. Call for backup immediately, an send squads to hold off the Autobots." Barricade ordered...

_Meanwhile..._

"Keep moving, I think we're nearing the data room." Sky-Hammer said, but then he stopped in his tracks, motioning for the others to stop as well, which they did,

"What is it, commander?" Air Hammer asked,

"Shhh." Sky-Hammer silenced him. Footsteps could be heard, and they got louder by the second, like they were getting closer, and closer, "Decepticons are coming! Prepare to attack!" Sky-Hammer commanded, loading his gun, as did the others,

"We're gonna die here." Alpha Bravo said to himself,

"Oh, shut up you! Have faith!" Stormshot responded,

"I have faith, faith that we're gonna die!"

Stormshot shook his head,

"Here they are!" the Decepticons revealed themselves, instantly firing upon the team, who returned the favor,

"You're outnumbered! Give up!" one of the Decpeticons shouted,

"Well you're outmatched!" Sky-Hammer replied, his gun transforming into a hammer, which he slammed into the Decepticon's face, with such force that it flew off into the wall. Sky-Hammer then proceeded to crush two more 'Cons with his hammer. Air-Hammer grabbed his dual swords, and cut down two Decepticons, then stabbing another, while Stormshot and Alpha Bravo gunned down the rest,

"Quickly, they will send more. We need to find that drive, and go!" Sky-Hammer commanded, and they continued the mission.

_Outside..._

"Is that what I think it is?" Searchlight spoke to himself, spotting a Decepticon ship approaching, "It's a ship! I have to tell Sky-Hammer!" but before he could, a missile struck the ground right in front of him, launching him backwards into the wall. The ship then landed before him. The cargo-hold opened, and out came a big, bulky Decepticon, with a black, white and purple color scheme. He was followed out of the ship by six Vehicons,

"No..." Searchlight mumbled, attempting to crawl away,

"What's this I see? An Autobot, trying to escape. Oh, I don't think so!" the Decepticon jumped up, and landed upon Searchlight, nearly killing him. He then picked him up,

"You... I've heard of you..." Searchlight said, "_Apeface_, the merciless Decepticon commander..."

"That's me. Now, would you kindly tell me, what exactly are you doing so far out from Iacon?" the Decepticon, Apeface, replied,

"I won't tell you anything... you, traitor..." Searchlight said, kicking Apeface in the stomach, though it didn't do much at all,

Apeface chuckled, "You are a brave little one." he said, "But sadly, bravery and strength are not the same thing..." Apeface then transformed his servo into an energy-blade, and stabbed Searchlight straight through the spark, killing him instantly, "That is why the Autobots will never win this war..." he then discarded Searchlight's corpse, "Come on now, we need not waste any time..." and then he entered the building...

_**To be continued...**_


	3. Sacrafices

"There it is! The data room!" Sky-Hammer shouted excitedly, "You three wait out here, and I'll get the intel!" he ordered, entering the room. Just as he did, however, a squad of Vehicons attacked by surprise,

"Vehicons! Attack!" Air-Hammer commanded, then they all fought back against the enemy. Air-Hammer flew upward, and unsheathed his katanas, then landed on the ground and cut down two Decepticons, while the rest were gunned down by the others. Though their triumph was short lived, as multiple squads arrived, and opened fire on the Autobots. Air-Hammer stabbed one through the spark, than beheaded another, before kicking one down on his knees, and finishing him off with a shot to the head from his wrist-blasters. Alpha Bravo fired all of his forearm-missiles, which took out six Vehicons at once, then gunned down a few more with his rifle. Stormshot charged in front the two, telling them to "Stand back!" as he emitted a large burst of electricity towards the Decepticons, wiping out every last one,

"Nice work soldier!" Air-Hammer complimented, "That appeared to be the last squad they have." he continued. Then suddenly, Apeface snuck up behind him, "Now we should-"

"Air-Hammer, behind you!" Stormshot warned him. Though it was too late. Before Air-Hammer could react, he was stabbed in the back, penetrating his spark. Energon leaked from the wound, as he dropped down on his knees, and muttered his last words, "Run..."

"Hahaha! Did you really think you would make it out of here alive, and with that intel, even?! Idiots!" Apeface said, kicking Air-Razor's corpse to the ground, "I almost feel bad... but unfortunately for you, I don't take prisoners." he then took out both of his swords, and charged forward. The two jumped out of the way, avoiding his first attack, and opened fire on his back. Though Apeface quickly turned around, and blocked their shots with his swords,

"What do we do?!" Stormshot asked,

"I don't know! Usually you're the one with all the ideas!" Alpha Bravo replied. Just as Apeface was gonna charge again, the doors of the data room burst open from an explosion, which slammed Apeface into the wall, briefly subduing him. Then, Sky-Hammer ran out, waving the drive in his hand,

"Let's go!" he commanded, running past the two,

"Thank Primus!" Alpha Bravo said in relief, the two then following. But Apeface got back up, and chased them. Just as they were about to turn the corner, Apeface sped past them with his rocket boosters, and blocked their path,

"He's blocking the way! What do we do?!" Alpha Bravo questioned,

"Keep going, I have a plan!" Sky-Hammer replied,

"What?! Keep going?! But he's right there!" Alpha Bravo shouted,

"I know! But I have a plan!"

Apeface then charged forward, firing upon them,

"On my mark, duck!" Sky-Hammer ordered, as they continued to run forward. Just as they were getting mere inches away, Sky-Hammer gave the order, "Now!"

Apeface then attempted to grab them, but Sky-Hammer jumped over him, and the other two lowered themselves, sliding right under his arms, then continued to run away. While Apeface had his back turned, Sky-Hammer handed Stormshot the drive,

"Huh?" Stormshot said, confused,

"Get to the ship, I'll meet you in Iacon!" Sky-Hammer said. Stormshot nodded, as Sky-Hammer turned and charged at Apeface,

"What is he doing?!" Alpha Bravo shouted, "Is he trying to get himself killed?!"

"Just keep running, he'll make it!" Stormshot replied, as they continued to run towards the exit.

"A poor choice of actions, Autobot!" Apeface said, "One that'll cost you your life!"

"I'd gladly give my life so that the Autobot cause can prevail!" Sky-Hammer responded,

"You disgust me! Well, at least you'll be happy then!" Apeface then threw a punch, but Sky-hammer caught it, and returned the favor, punching his foe straight on the face-plate. Apeface wiped off a drop of energon, with a chuckle. Apeface grabbed his sword, and Sky-Hammer showed his own. Sparks flew as the two blades clashed.

_Meanwhile, outside..._

"Quick, we need to get this intel back to Iacon!" Stormshot said, "This is the most important mission of our lives!"

"This is the first mission we've been assigned!" Alpha Bravo replied,

"That's besides the point!" Stormshot then transformed into his jet-mode, and flew towards the ship,

"Hey, wait up!" Alpha Bravo transformed as well, into his helicopter mode, and followed Stormshot...

_Inside the outpost..._

"You really don't give up!" Apeface shouted, blocking an attack with his sword, then kicking Sky-Hammer back. Sky-Hammer stumbled backwards, before taking another attack, and a quick slash of Apeface's sword left a large cut in his torso. Sky-Hammer groaned in pain, though not defeated yet. Sky-Hammer picked his blade up, and rose to his feet once more, "Haha! I love it when you 'Bots think you can win." Apeface violently, and blindly swung his sword, though Sky-Hammer was able to block every attack, and jumped back, then fired a homing rocket. The rocket flew above and behind Apeface, though he managed to outsmart it, and charged forward, then he jumped at just the right time to send it straight into Sky-Hammer, knocking him back onto the ground. Sky-Hammer struggled to get up, and Apeface kicked him back down,

"That won't be happening." Apeface said, "I have to admit, Autobot, I'm impressed." he then raised his blaster above Sky-Hammer's head, "But unfortunately, not enough to spare you." he then pulled the trigger, instantly killing the Autobot commander, "By now, the Autobots are most-likely halfway to Iacon by now. The best choice of action, is to report this to Megatron... and he's not going to be happy."

* * *

_**Aboard the Nemesis, later...**_

"THEY DID WHAT?!" Megatron boomed, after hearing Apeface's report,

"The Autobots escaped with the intel." Apeface repeated,

"RAAAAAA! IDIOT!" Megatron yelled, as he knocked Apeface to the ground with a powerful punch, "How could you- you know what... I see this as an opportunity."

"An opportunity? But how, the Autobots now know of our plans." Apeface replied, rising back to his feet,

"It's simple: A change of plans..." and with that, Megatron left, leaving Apeface to wonder what he meant...

_**To be continued...**_


End file.
